A Star
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Kisah tentang kesetiaan, pencarian dan penantian yang akhirnya berbuah manis. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah lukisan. AU. Sai x Ino. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)


**_A Star_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Kisah tentang kesetiaan, pencarian dan penantian yang akhirnya berbuah manis. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah lukisan. AU. Sai x Ino. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, OOC, gaje, abal dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

* * *

.

.

.

"Cepatlah, Inojin! Kau tak ingin diomeli Kak Karin kan?!" ujar Mitsuki seraya membantu teman sekamarnya memasukkan peralatan melukis kedalam tas ranselnya. Sementara anak laki-laki berkulit pucat yang bernama Inojin, masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keduanya langsung meluncur turun dari kamar mereka di lantai tiga dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di halaman depan panti asuhan.

"Terlambat seperti biasa." terdengar sebuah suara tak mengenakkan ketika kedua bocah itu menyusup diam-diam kedalam barisan paling belakang. Suigetsu yang bertugas mengawasi anak-anak di barisan belakang menyeringai sinis.

Tapi pemuda bergigi aneh itu tidak menuliskan apa-apa didalam buku catatan kedisiplinan yang dia pegang. Keduanya pun bernapas lega. Untuk beberapa hal, Inojin dan Mitsuki lebih menyukai berurusan dengan Suigetsu karena pemuda itu cukup toleran.

"Apakah semua sudah lengkap?" suara serak Orochimaru memecah kesunyian. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan sang kepala panti asuhan, tapi pemuda bertubuh raksasa yang berada disebelah Suigetsu mengacungkan jempolnya keatas, menandakan dia sudah selesai menghitung semua anak yang hadir di halaman dan telah sesuai dengan daftar absen ditangannya.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang spesial bagi anak-anak penghuni rumah panti asuhan Akatsuki. Mereka akan mengunjungi Taman Nasional Shinjuku Gyoen untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka sudah berkumpul di halaman pukul enam pagi dan akan segera berangkat dalam beberapa menit mengingat lokasi panti asuhan yang berada di desa Hinohara, cukup jauh dari distrik Shinjuku, sehingga perjalanan mereka memakan waktu hampir dua jam lamanya.

Semua anak tampak gembira, tapi Inojin lah yang terlihat paling bahagia. Sudah lama ia menantikan kunjungan ke taman bunga itu. Anak itu sangat mengagumi keindahan taman nasional itu meski baru melihatnya beberapa kali di majalah. Dan hari itu, impiannya terwujud. Dia akan mengunjungi taman itu dan menikmati keindahannya secara langsung.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar yaa, Inojin?!" Mitsuki mengerling sambil menyikut perut sahabatnya pelan. Inojin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sumringah yang selalu ia tunjukkan ketika dia sedang merasa bahagia.

Bukan berarti anak itu tidak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa. Tapi Mitsuki sudah hapal perbedaan ekspresi kegembiraan dari temannya sedari kecil itu. Inojin selalu terlihat lebih gembira dari biasanya saat ia melihat bunga.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

.

"Kau tahu, Mitsuki. Bunga-bunga itu berbicara padaku." celetuk Inojin suatu hari. Tangan mungilnya sibuk dengan sekop kecil dan pot keramik yang diberikan Suigetsu beberapa hari sebelumnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Inojin memang terampil dalam berkebun, khususnya menanam dan merawat bunga, meski usianya belum genap tujuh tahun. Hampir semua tanaman yang berada di pekarangan panti asuhan, terawat dengan baik berkat tangan dingin sang bocah dan dibantu beberapa temannya serta Juugo.

Mitsuki yang sedari tadi membantu Inojin menggemburkan tanah dengan menepuk-nepuknya, memperlihatkan ekspresi heran. Bocah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat meski Inojin tak menoleh kearahnya.

Bila orang dewasa yang mengatakan hal tadi, mungkin akan dianggap kurang waras. Tapi ketika anak kecil yang mengatakannya, orang-orang akan menganggapnya sedang berimajinasi. Bukankah anak kecil sering melakukannya?

"Lalu apa yang mereka katakan?" Mitsuki menimpali dengan nada tak kalah polosnya.

"Mereka bilang, orangtuaku tidak membuangku. Dan mereka sedang mencariku sekarang." seulas senyum merekah di wajah imut Inojin.

.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

.

Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang, Inojin masih meyakini 'perkataan' bunga-bunga itu kalau orangtuanya tidak pernah membuangnya dan sedang mencari keberadaannya meski sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun yang datang ke panti asuhan dan mengaku sebagai orangtua kandung Inojin.

Inojin merupakan anak yang cerdas dan sebagai anak laki-laki, wajahnya bisa dikatakan cantik seperti anak perempuan, dengan iris _aquamarine_ dan rambut berwarna pirang pucat yang selalu ia ikat kebelakang. Tak kurang dari lima belas pasang orangtua yang menginginkannya sebagai anak mereka. Tapi Inojin selalu menolak penawaran mereka dengan halus.

"Memangnya kau ingin terus berada disini, Inojin? Kau tidak ingin melihat dunia luar? Bersekolah di sekolah umum, bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, semacam itulah." Suigetsu pernah bertanya padanya suatu hari.

Walaupun selalu tampak cuek dan ketus, tapi didalam lubuk hati Suigetsu, dia tak ingin Inojin dan setiap anak di panti asuhan bernasib seperti dirinya dan kedua temannya. Berakhir menjadi pengurus panti asuhan karena tak ada orangtua angkat yang sudi mengadopsi mereka.

Suigetsu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagi semua anak di panti asuhan Akatsuki. Mempunyai orangtua angkat yang menyayangi mereka, memiliki kesempatan untuk bersekolah dan meraih cita-cita, membangun masa depan yan lebih cerah yang kelak bisa membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Itulah harapan Suigetsu.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya rombongan anak-anak panti asuhan itu pun tiba di tempat tujuan. Tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang di hari kerja, sehingga bus yang mereka tumpangi bisa leluasa mendapat tempat parkir.

Taman Nasional Shinjuku Gyoen buka setiap hari kerja, kecuali hari Senin, mulai pukul sembilan pagi hingga jam setengah lima sore. Meski harus membayar tiket masuk, nyatanya tak menyurutkan para wisatawan untuk mengunjungi taman bunga kebanggan warga Shinjuku itu.

"Kalian bebas pergi ke setiap tempat yang ingin kalian kunjungi tapi jangan melepaskan atribut panti asuhan agar para petugas bisa mengenali kalian." Orochimaru memberikan wejangan sebelum mereka memasuki taman. Dia mengerutkan keningnya manakala anak-anak asuhnya tampak tak mempedulikannya dan malah asik berceloteh ria.

"Kita berkumpul lagi disini pukul empat sore. Dan jangan ada yang terlambat! Mengerti?!" suaranya terdengar parau karena Orochimaru harus setengah berteriak untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak asuhnya. Tapi usahanya membuahkan hasil, karena mereka langsung terdiam tak berkutik.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kepala panti asuhan mereka, anak-anak pun berhamburan masuk. Karin bertugas memandu dan mengawasi kelompok anak perempuan karena jumlah mereka lebih sedikit. Sementara Juugo dan Suigetsu mengawasi kelompok anak laki-laki.

"Ayo, Mitsuki!" Inojin menarik lengan temannya, menjauh dari rombongan anak-anak lain.

"Kita mau kemana, Inojin?" Mitsuki sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi langkah Inojin yang melangkah lebih cepat darinya.

"Mencari bunga aster, tentu saja! Kemana lagi memangnya?!" Inojin menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"Tunggu dulu! Memangnya kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" Mitsuki tiba-tiba berhenti, tatapannya menelisik kearah si bocah pirang.

"Tidak tahu. Kita tanya saja pada pak petugas." sahut Inojin. Anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Deretan pepohonan besar nan rindang memagari jalan-jalan di taman itu.

Didekat mereka, tampak tak kurang dari selusin pasangan menyusuri taman sambil sesekali mengabadikan keindahannya. Taman itu memiliki koleksi berbagai jenis bunga beraneka warna, dirawat dengan sangat baik dan telaten, menjadikan setiap orang yang mengunjungi Taman Shinjuku Gyoen merasa seperti berada di surga.

Inojin dan Mitsuki menghampiri seorang petugas berusia separuh baya yang sedang memberikan penjelasan kepada sepasang muda-mudi. Kedua anak itu menanyakan arah tujuan mereka, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pak petugas sebelum berlari menuju area tempat bunga aster dibudidayakan, seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh petugas tadi.

Salah satu alasan kenapa Inojin sangat ingin pergi ke Taman Shinjuku Gyoen adalah karena ia pernah membaca di sebuah artikel kalau taman itu memiliki koleksi bunga aster dan krisan yang cukup lengkap dan beragam, bahkan bunga krisan selalu dipamerkan setiap tahunnya.

Meski sangat menggemari bunga, Inojin memiliki bunga kesukaannnya sendiri, yaitu bunga aster. Saat ditanya alasannya, dia bilang bunga itulah yang pertama kali berbicara padanya. Rasanya tak masuk akal. Mitsuki hampir-hampir tak mempercayainya.

Tapi menurut cerita ayahnya, setangkai bunga aster ungu yang tertanam dalam pot tanah liat berukuran kecil diletakkan didekat keranjang bayi Inojin, saat mereka menemukannya didepan pintu panti asuhan. Mungkin itu berhubungan dengan identitas Inojin yang sebenarnya, makanya bunga itu sangat berarti untuknya.

.

.

"Letakkan disini saja, Takagi." Pria berkulit pucat itu memberi arahan pada asistennya untuk menaruh kanvas kosong berukuran poster diatas sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

Dengan cekatan, sang asisten menyiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan sang pelukis muda, seperti kursi lipat dan meja lipat kayu yang digunakan untuk menaruh botol-botol cat dan kuas.

Tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang ke area taman bunga aster. Sebagian besar pengunjung lebih tertarik melihat bunga anggrek atau mawar karena bentuknya yang indah dan wanginya lebih semerbak.

Tapi tidak demikian dengan Sai. Pria itu lebih suka menikmati keindahan bunga aster dan krisan yang berwarna-warni. Sepintas tampak sama, tapi aster dan krisan sebenarnya adalah dua jenis bunga yang berbeda, meskipun berasal dari satu famili.

Krisan adalah bunga kelahiran bulan November, bulan kelahiran Sai. Sedangkan aster adalah bunga kelahiran bulan September, bulan kelahirannya. Itulah mengapa Sai menjadikan kedua bunga itu sebagai bunga favoritnya.

Sai berjalan mendekati area pembudidayaan tanaman bunga aster ungu yang berada disamping rumah kaca. Saat itu belum memasuki musim gugur, tapi sebagian besar bunga aster sudah mulai bermekaran, hal itu diindikasikan dari aroma wangi semerbak yang memanjakan indera penciuman.

Sai berhenti didepan rampaian bunga aster ungu yang paling kecil. Dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lantas mengarahkan setangkai bunga aster ke hidungnya, untuk membaui aromanya. Lembut, enerjik dan misterius. Itulah impresi yang merasuki Sai, setiap kali pria bersurai hitam itu meresapi keharuman bunga itu.

Kemudian kesan itu akan menjelma menjadi figur seorang wanita dalam benak Sai. Seorang dara jelita dengan mahkota pirang kelabu sehalus sutra, yang seringkali dibiarkannya terurai hingga pinggang. Sai selalu mengagumi kecantikannya yang berdaya magis hingga melebihi seluruh dimensi.

"Ino…" tanpa disadarinya, Sai mengucapkan nama itu dengan lirih. Setitik airmata muncul dari pelupuk matanya. Kenangan tentang Ino selalu menyeruak dalam pikirannya, setiap kali Sai bercengkrama dengan bunga aster. Aster juga adalah bunga kesukaan Ino.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai bunga aster?" sepasang manik biru laut milik Ino, berbinar cerah. Dia memang seperti itu kalau sedang membicarakan tentang bunga. Nyatanya, selain keluarganya yang memiliki toko bunga, tak banyak orang di kota kecil itu yang mempunyai antusias yang sama terhadap tanaman seperti Ino dan semua anggota keluarga Yamanaka.

"Karena itu bunga kelahiranmu?" Sai menoleh sejenak dari buku gambarnya, sekedar menunjukkan sopan santunnya terhadap orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Hormatilah orang lain, maka orang lain akan menghormatimu, begitulah menurut buku tata krama yang pernah ia baca.

"Ya. Itu salah satunya. Alasan lainnya karena kelopak bunga itu menyerupai bintang." Ino mengibaskan rambut pirangnya kebelakang. Hari itu, Ino mengenakan jepit rambut ungu berbentuk bintang, yang menjepit manis beberapa helai rambutnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis remaja itu, Sai tengah melukis Ino yang sedang merapikan pot-pot yang sudah ditanami bunga aster dan meletakkannya diatas rak besi dimana bunga krisan dan daisy juga terdapat disana.

.

 ** _End of flashback_**

.

"Kau adalah bintang yang akan selalu menerangi hidupku, Ino." pantulan kelopak aster ungu di iris obsidian Sai, bagai secercah bintang yang menerangi malam. Begitulah arti seorang Ino Yamanaka bagi Sai.

Ino adalah sang bintang. Bintang yang senantiasa bersinar cemerlang dalam kelamnya hidup yang harus dijalaninya. Bintang yang selalu menuntunnya menemukan cahaya, tiap kali ia terperosok kedalam jurang kegelapan. Ino adalah bintangnya. Ino adalah cintanya.

"Hei! Jangan berdiri dekat-dekat disana!" teriakan Takagi membuyarkan lamunan masa lalu Sai. Dia menoleh kearah asistennya yang hendak memarahi dua bocah laki-laki yang berada ditengah-tengah taman.

"Pergilah dari sini! Kalian mengganggu pemandangan tahu!" omel Takagi kepada dua bocah yang mengenakan _t-shirt_ hitam dengan motif awan merah bertuliskan rumah panti asuhan Akatsuki.

"Ini kan taman umum. Anda tidak berhak mengusir kami, Paman!" bocah yang berambut putih tampak bersikukuh tak mau meninggalkan kawasan di sekitar rumah kaca. Sementara Takagi dan bocah bersurai putih beradu argument dan saling mendelik, Sai mengamati bocah lainnya yang berambut pirang dan memiliki warna kulit yang hampir sepucat miliknya.

Bocah laki-laki itu tak mempedulikan temannya yang sedang berdebat dengan orang dewasa. Dia malah mengambil tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan peralatan lukisnya yang sederhana dari dalam tas. Anak itu memilih area dimana bunga aster berwarna ungu lebih mendominasi.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Takagi." ujar Sai, berusaha meredam percekcokan kecil antara asistennya dan si bocah. Sai cukup mentolerir sikap kekanakkan Takagi, tapi kalau sampai bertengkar dengan anak kecil karena masalah sepele, itu sudah kelewatan namanya. Takagi langsung menuruti perintah bosnya. Mitsuki hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sai lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa foto di sekitar area itu dari berbagai sudut. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri bocah pirang itu. Sai mengamatinya sejenak.

Warna kulitnya hampir sama persis dengannya, tapi anak itu masih memiliki rona merah muda di pipi tembamnya. Rambut pirangnya berwarna pucat dan dikuncir kebelakang. Kecuali warna kulitnya, entah kenapa, Sai merasa anak itu mirip sekali dengan Ino.

"Apakah kau menyukai bunga aster?" Sai bertanya pada anak itu. Manik obsidiannya bertemu dengan sepasang manik _aquamarine_ yang cerah. Deg! Ketika melihat mata itu, Sai makin yakin kalau anak itu mirip dengan Ino. Rambut pirang kelabu dan iris _aquamarine_ yang selalu berbinar-binar, seperti memancarkan energi positif.

"Iya! Apa Paman juga menyukai bunga aster?" Inojin menjawab terus terang. Mulut Sai sedikit terbuka mendengar jawaban Inojin. Siapa anak ini? Kenapa begitu mirip dengan Ino? Mungkinkah? Ta-tapi… beragam spekulasi berkecamuk dalam pikiran sang pelukis muda.

"Siapa namamu?" Sai tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tahu tentang anak itu.

"Namaku Inojin." bahkan namanya pun mirip dengan Ino, wanita yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hidupnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah menghangatkan hatinya dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Satu-satunya wanita yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu ia cintai selamanya.

.

.

.

 ** _Beberapa minggu kemudian_**.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver dengan plat nomor distrik Izumo, memasuki areal parkir gedung _Shinjuku Exhibition_. Tampaknya si pengendara sedan agak kebingungan mencari tempat parkir karena banyaknya mobil yang menyesaki pelataran parkir itu. Seorang petugas terlihat mendekatinya dan memberikan pengarahan pada si pengemudi.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita keluar dari mobil sedan itu setelah memastikan kendaraannya terparkir dengan benar. Wanita itu bersolek sejenak di kaca spionnya, merapikan poni rambutnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh mata kirinya.

Kata cantik mungkin kurang tepat disematkan pada wanita itu karena kenyataannya dia lebih dari cantik, bahkan anggun dan mempesona. Rambut pirang kelabunya ia ikat dengan model kuncir kuda, cukup untuk memamerkan leher indahnya.

Wanita itu mengenakan mantel hitam selutut diatas _dress_ ungunya yang memiliki panjang yang hampir sama, dipadankan dengan heels simpel beraksen pita dengan warna senada _dress_ nya, melingkari tumitnya dengan cantik.

Beberapa pasang mata tertuju kearah wanita itu ketika kaki-kaki jenjang bak super model menjajaki undakan-undakan tangga keramik yang menuju ke aula utama gedung, tempat dilangsungkannya pameran.

Ino menyerahkan undangannya kepada petugas yang berjaga di pintu masuk. Tampak dua alat _metal detector_ ditempatkan di dua sisi, untuk mengurangi antrian. Seorang petugas lain menawarkan diri untuk menyimpan mantel milik Ino di lemari khusus penyimpanan mantel. Wanita itu pun menerima tawarannya.

"Selamat menikmati acaranya, Nona." kata sang petugas. Ino hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Padahal Ino hanya datang terlambat lima belas menit dari acara pembukaan pameran yang dijadwalkan pukul enam sore. Tapi sudah begitu banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Pameran yang dihadiri Ino adalah sebuah pameran lukisan yang bertajuk _The Essential of Flowers_. Sudah dapat dipastikan semua lukisan yang dipamerkan bertemakan floral.

Ino tidak begitu paham dengan seni lukis. Tapi, keluarganya cukup sering mendapatkan undangan dari pameran-pameran lukisan yang bertajuk bunga, karena reputasi keluarga Yamanaka sebagai pengusaha floral bisa dibilang cukup bagus. Ayahnya juga tak jarang membeli lukisan-lukisan itu bila memang benar-benar menarik minatnya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mau datang." sebuah suara menghenyakkan Ino dari belakang. Wanita itu menoleh, dan tersenyum kepada sang pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah pimpinan penyelenggara pameran lukisan itu, seorang pengusaha muda yang tampan, Gaara Kazekage.

"Itu karena kau yang mengantarkan sendiri undangannya." Gaara tergelak pelan mendengar candaan Ino. Pria bersurai merah itu memang mengantarkan undangannya ke rumah Ino, sekaligus membujuk agar wanita mau datang ke pameran lukisan yang diadakannya.

Gaara sudah mengenal Ino sejak masih kanak-kanak. Mereka sering diajak ayah mereka ke pameran lukisan, dan sejak itu Ino selalu bersemangat menghadiri banyak pameran.

Tapi, setelah Ino mengalami peristiwa yang menyakitkan itu, dia sama sekali enggan datang ke pameran lukisan manapun. Semua temannya, termasuk Gaara, selalu mencemaskan keadaannya. Mereka tak ingin Ino terus larut dalam duka karena kematian bayinya.

"Kau tampak berbeda, kau tahu." ujar Gaara sambil memegang dagunya, matanya menyipit untuk memperhatikan Ino dengan lebih teliti.

"Berbeda bagaimana? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu." Ino berkelit seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara.

"Kau terlihat bahagia, Ino." Gaara tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Seburat rona pink menghiasi pipi Ino. Bukan karena Gaara tersenyum padanya, tapi karena Gaara mampu menebak perasaan yang tengah dialaminya. Ino memang sedang berbahagia, meski belum sepenuhnya, tapi Ino merasa sangat bahagia karena bayinya ternyata masih hidup.

Berawal dari setahun yang lalu, menjelang wafatnya, sang ayah memberitahukan sebuah rahasia besar kepada Ino. Ayahnya merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong padanya mengenai kematian janin yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

Sesaat sebelum wafatnya, Inoichi sempat memberitahu putrinya kalau dia telah menelantarkan cucunya sendiri ke sebuah panti asuhan, meski dia tak sempat mengatakan nama panti asuhannya. Ino tak tahu harus membenci atau malah berterima kasih pada sang ayah.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya bahagia adalah karena setelah sembilan tahun lamanya dirundung duka, akhirnya harapan Ino untuk melihat anaknya pun kembali muncul. Setelah kematian sang ayah, Ino bergegas mencari keberadaan putranya dengan berusaha mendatangi semua panti asuhan yang ada di Jepang yang jumlahnya tak sedikit.

"Kebahagiaanku belum lengkap sebelum aku menemukan putraku." Ino tersenyum getir, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Gaara. Pria itu menatap kepergian Ino dengan miris. "Kau akan segera menemukannya, Ino." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan menyusuri tempat pameran yang didekor sedemikian rupa hingga memudahkan para pengunjung melihat-lihat lukisan yang dipamerkan tanpa harus tersesat, mengingat luasnya aula dan desain tempat pameran yang menyerupai labirin.

Lukisan. Setiap melihat sebuah lukisan, ingatan Ino selalu kembali kepadanya, kepada seorang pemuda yang dulu pernah dicintainya. Ah, tidak, sampai sekarang pun, Ino masih mencintai pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memberikan benihnya pada Ino. Ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya, Sai.

Sai sangat pandai melukis. Ino dan kebun bunganya sering menjadi objek lukisannya. Sai pernah mengatakan kalau Ino adalah objek lukis kesukaannya. Saat masih berusia tujuh belas tahun, tentu hal itu akan sangat indah kedengarannya. Setiap gadis tentu saja menjadi sangat bahagia bila ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal manis semacam itu.

Mereka pun saling jatuh cinta. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Keluarga Yamanaka menentang hubungan mereka karena latar belakang Sai yang tidak jelas. Sai merupakan anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh tetangga mereka, Danzo. Sedangkan Ino berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terhormat di kota. Status sosial menghalangi cinta suci sepasang sejoli itu. Keduanya pun akhirnya menyerah demi kebahagiaan banyak orang.

Sai meninggalkan kota kecil itu tanpa mengetahui kalau Ino tengah mengandung anaknya. Tak ingin menanggung malu, Inoichi berbohong pada putrinya sendiri dengan memalsukan kematian cucunya. Ibu dan anak pun terpisahkan.

.

.

"Inojin! Coba lihat ini!" seorang anak kecil berteriak didekat Ino saat dia sedang melihat sebuah lukisan yang dipajang. Inojin? Bagai terdorong oleh kekuatan yang tak kasat mata, Ino mendekati anak berambut putih itu dan ikut mengamati lukisan yang dimaksud anak tadi. Iris _deep blue_ milik Ino membelalak lebar.

"Lukisan itu…." Ino tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya tatkala pandangannya tertambat pada lukisan seorang anak yang tengah melukis bunga aster ungu.

Lukisan itu sederhana saja dibanding lukisan lain yang dipamerkan, tapi yang membuat Ino terkejut adalah karena anak didalam lukisan itu memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang sama dengannya.

"Inojin…" Ino membaca label dibawah lukisan itu. Jadi, lukisan ini dinamakan Inojin? batinnya.

.

.

"Ada apa, Mitsuki? Jangan berteriak di tempat seperti ini. Bisa-bisa kita dimarahi nanti." Inojin menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Paman itu benar-benar membuat lukisan dirimu. Coba lihat!" Mitsuki tak mempedulikan peringatan Inojin, kemudian menunjuk lukisan yang dimaksud.

Tatapan Ino beralih kepada dua anak disebelahnya yang juga sedang mengamati lukisan yang sama. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat objek lukisan tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Saat ini, anak itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Waah~ Paman itu memang hebat. Lukisannya bagus sekali." Inojin tampak terkesima melihat lukisan dirinya yang dibuat oleh Sai. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sai datang ke panti asuhan Akatsuki untuk mengundang semua anak panti asuhan ke pameran lukisan yang diadakan di Shinjuku.

Inojin tentu saja tak kan melewatkannya. Sejak pertemuan mereka di taman bunga beberapa waktu lalu, Sai jadi sering mengunjungi panti asuhan. Bermain dengan anak-anak, bahkan mengajarkan cara melukis dan mengajarkan bahasa Inggris secara cuma-cuma. Entah kenapa, kehadiran Sai didekatnya, membuat Inojin merasa sangat bahagia.

"Eh? Bibi kenapa?" Mitsuki menyadari sikap Ino yang aneh saat melihat Inojin. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tangis. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar lantaran luapan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Padahal, dia belum tentu anakku. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini muncul? Ino berkata dalam hati.

"Bibi sedang sakit?" Inojin tampak cemas. Empat iris _aquamarine_ bertemu layaknya dua samudera yang saling mengisi dan menyejukkan. Oh, Tuhan. Aku mohon. Semoga dia memang anakku. Aku mohon. Rambutnya, matanya, kulitnya… dia seperti… perpaduan dari kami berdua. Aku mohon. Semoga dia memang anak kami, Ino tak henti-hentinya berdoa.

"Oh! Paman! Lukisanmu bagus sekali! Boleh aku memilikinya?" tatapan Inojin kini mengarah kepada seseorang yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Ino sejak tadi. Seorang pria dengan senyum aneh yang seperti dibuat-buat, meski dia selalu berdalih kalau memang begitu caranya tersenyum.

"Maaf, Inojin. Lukisan itu sudah ada pemiliknya." Ino sangat mengenal suara itu. Sai! Wanita itu langsung berbalik dan Sai tengah berdiri didepannya, tersenyum padanya. Penampilannya tak banyak berubah. Hanya pakaiannya yang terlihat lebih perlente. Selebihnya dia tetap Sai yang sama.

"Bibi ini adalah pemilik lukisan Inojin." Sai merangkul bahu Ino dengan lembut dan membalikkan tubuh mungil wanita itu menghadap kembali kearah Inojin.

"Inojin… mereka…." Mitsuki tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saking kagetnya melihat kemiripan Inojin dengan kedua orang itu. Mitsuki baru menyadari kalau aman pelukis itu memiliki kulit sepucat Inojin, sedangkan bibi cantik disebelahnya memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang sama persis dengan Inojin. Terlalu aneh kalau hanya disebut sebagai kebetulan belaka.

"Mereka.. orangtua kandungku!" tanpa pikir panjang, Inojin menghambur kedalam pelukan Sai dan Ino. Ketiganya pun saling berangkulan, melebur dalam kebahagiaan yang selama ini selalu mereka impikan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah bisa publish fic ini juga :) Opa Inoichi jadi terkesan jahat disini. Hiks. Hiks. Maafkan daku, Opaaa~ T.T

Shinjuku Gyoen adalah taman bunga yang ada di Shinjuku. Mengenai pameran bunga krisan memang ada, tapi kalau tentang bunga aster dan rumah kaca, itu merupakan imajinasi saya :) Tadinya saya pikir bunga aster dan krisan itu sama. Ternyata beda yaa. Pas banget lagi jadi bunga kelahiran bulan September dan November. Sama kaya Ino dan Sai :D Saya suka pairing ini (walaupun tadinya gak nyangka Ino bakal jadian sama Sai) hehehe.

Yup! Feel free to critic and review fic sederhana ini :)

Thanks anyway.


End file.
